Life's Souls
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Another Christmas, another jail cell and a gift that will change everything between the Doctor and Rose.


_**Author Notes: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my wonderful readers. Thank you for being so patient with me this year. It's been a busy one that has left me little time to write but hopefully next year wll be better. I appreciate every one of you and the reviews you have left me. Best wishes to you all. This fic was written for the bad wolf rising comms 2011 Christmas ficathon over at live journal. My prompt: "If there is no joyous way to give a festive gift, give love away." – unknown. Thank you to my beta for this story jer832. Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me. I make no money. I just like to play with them a little.**_

"So you managed to do it again, Doctor."

"Do what, exactly, Rose?"

"Get us thrown in prison," Rose huffed as she eyed the iron shackles on the stone walls. At least they weren't around her wrists for once.

"I'll have you know Rose Tyler that _you_ are responsible for at least a third of the time we end up in places like this."

Rose put on her best imitation of the Time Lord's Northern voice. "Rose, let's go visit the planet Miracle. Christmas Eve, lovely people and snowflakes that dance to carol music. No running or jails, I promise." She sent a stern look in his direction. "This looks very much like a cell to me."

"Actually it's a dungeon and why are you complaining? All part of the adventure isn't it." He gave her a smirk that smacked of confidence. "I'll get us out."

Despite his boastfulness, Rose knew he spoke the truth. "Yeah, alright Mr Know-it-all," she said, giving a sigh of resignation, "but that doesn't explain why you didn't know it was a crime to not have a gift for the Prime Minister, especially when he invites you to dinner. I mean, you said these people were humans. Giving a gift at Christmas is a very human thing to do, right?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then why didn't you think of it?"

"I don't know, do I? You're the Time Lord. You keep saying how much of a genius you are, so I just assumed-"

"Rose," he growled. "You're old enough to know by now, not to assume anything, right? Surely you've been with me long enough to understand that?"

"You can stop right there," demanded Rose hotly. "You sound like my mum when she's about to launch into lecture mode."

"I don't -," the Doctor began angrily but his ire dissipated quickly as he found himself laughing. "Rassilon help me, if I've turned into Jackie Tyler." By the dim candle light he was relieved to see his little blonde companion also smile. "Come here," he called gently. He opened up his arms and cheered silently as she stepped into his embrace. He couldn't tell her that these moments were the best of his long life. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Me too," came Rose's muffled reply.

"At least I was right about the snowflakes," he said as they moved apart. Rose was about to agree with him when she realised he looked sad.

Taking his hand she asked, "What is it, Doctor?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know that not having a gift was breaking the law. It isn't … It wasn't the custom here last time I came."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor did not answer straight away. Instead he tugged on her hand, leading her to a makeshift bed of straw and sack cloth. To Rose's surprise it looked quite clean. Obviously the jail did not see too many prisoners, or their captors were very careful about hygiene. The Doctor sat down, his back against the wall, and patted the space beside him, smiling as his companion quickly complied.

"The people of Miracle," he began, "were humans, as I told you. They were a group who left Earth after it became clear that when the sun expanded, your planet would be destroyed.

"Like what happened at Platform One."

"Yes, exactly. They had a particular destination in mind, but during their journey they encountered the tail-end of a meteor storm, which caused major damage to their navigational and life support systems. But like so many of you 'stupid apes'" he said, giving her a wink, "they never gave up. They managed to jury-rig simple piloting controls, and between skill and chance they found a planet. They had no idea whether it would be inhabitable, but I think even the non-believers prayed hard that day. When they landed and found that the planet was similar to Earth in temperature and other fundamental basics, they saw it as an answer to their prayers and named their new world Miracle. It was also by their human calendar, Christmas Day."

"That's a beautiful story," Rose said softly, "but you still haven't told me why you looked so sad earlier."

Her hand still remained in his. He squeezed it gently, the gesture telling her without words how much he appreciated her caring about him.

"The first time I came here was probably around twenty years after the ship first landed. A stable government had been founded and communication with other worlds was working even though it was in its infant stages. It was, however, the people that surprised me. Religion existed just as it does today, but there was no tension between faiths or between those who chose not to believe. Imagine that, Rose," he declared. "But there's more. In your world commercialism is big business, especially at Christmas time. Buy this, spend big, and spoil your loved ones with expensive presents."

Rose could not deny that what the Doctor had said was wrong, so she just nodded in reply.

"It wasn't like that here. People worked hard, grew crops, bred livestock and did all they could to provide for themselves and, in times of need, for their neighbours as well. Christmas Day was a time to celebrate and remember the miracle of living. Presents, though probably exchanged, were the least important things on such a special day. It was the gift of being alive and being with loved ones that counted."

"And that changed?" enquired Rose.

"So it would seem if the Prime Minister is throwing us in jail for something as simple as not bringing a gift."

"Mmm," agreed Rose thoughtfully. "The Prime Minister is certainly a Grinch," she said, grinning madly and pleased to see him laugh in turn at her pop culture reference. "But it doesn't always mean that the people are the same." At that moment the voices of carollers echoed down through their lonely prison. Rose cocked her head, listening to the singing in the streets above. "Listen to the joy in their voices, Doctor. Now maybe you're right about progress spoiling what these people have; but I don't think we can doubt their spirit. I don't think they'll forget about what's important. Even in my world it's not all about the presents. Mum and me, well, we never had much and Christmas was always a struggle. 'Course we'd always get each other some little thing, but in the end it was the fact that we were together that mattered most."

"Sort of like us," declared the Doctor, in response.

"How's that then?" teased Rose.

He blushed a little but answered her. "No matter what scrapes _you_ get us into-"

"You mean _you_ get us into."

He laughed heartily. "As I was saying, no matter what scrapes _we_ get into, it never seems so bad. For instance, take right now. We have each other and I have a plan to get out, so it's not so bad."

"No, it's not so bad," agreed Rose, secretly pleased at the turn in conversation. She loved him and she was almost ninety-nine percent certain that he loved her too, but they never discussed or acted on those feelings. "Still, she said, "I think I'd rather be together on the TARDIS with a roaring fire and some tasty hot chocolate. It's really dark now and a bit chilly." It was true. The light from the small candle they'd been given was about to go out, and despite her close proximity to the Doctor, the cold was starting to seep through her clothes and into her bones.

The Doctor stood up and removed his jacket. "Here, take this," he offered. Rose didn't hesitate. She stood too and quickly donned the garment, breathing in the wonderful mixed-together smell of worn leather and Doctor. With a grateful smile, she thanked him before sitting back down. A minute later he joined her.

"Better?" he murmured.

"Hmm," was her reply as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh.

They sat for some time in silence. Rose started to feel sleepy as the rhythm of the Doctor's duel heartbeat soothed and reassured her. Perhaps she was dreaming, but as she drifted off she could have sworn she felt the soft pressure of gentle lips on hers.

When Rose woke, it was to complete darkness. "Doctor," she cried out.

In seconds he was beside her, holding her in his strong embrace. "I'm here, Rose."

She knew it was childish to be afraid yet she held on to him for dear life. Eventually his calmness seeped through into her and she pulled away from him.

"You okay, now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, now feeling a bit silly. "Wish it wasn't so dark though."

"Well, I can at least do something about that." Guiding her hand, he helped her find a pocket in his jacket that she was still wearing. She felt inside the trans-dimensional space, thinking she'd find the sonic screwdriver. Instead, her hands closed over something long, soft and oddly shaped. Next to it was another and another. She stifled a giggle as she realised it was a bunch of bananas.

"What's so funny?" queried the Doctor in her ear.

Rose pulled the bananas from the pocket and shoved the fruit into his lap. At least she hoped it was his lap since the blackness surrounding them prevented her from seeing properly. "Well it's not a light," she giggled, bumping his shoulder with hers, "unless they're alien banana's that glow in the dark. At least we won't go hungry."

"Always bring a banana to a party," he joked, letting loose a deep rumble of laughter of his own. "Keep looking though. There is something else in there."

Rose explored the pocket once more. This time her hand closed over something square shaped. Further inspection with her fingers told her senses that it was something wrapped up with a ribbon. A present, she realised. Her heartbeats raced; if it was, why hadn't the Doctor given this to the Prime Minister? She drew it out of the pocket slowly and asked the Doctor to take it.

He refused. "No, Rose," he said softly. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you at the party but … well I forgot when we ended up here."

"But I can't see it," she protested.

"You will," he urged. "Open the gift and you'll see."

Carefully she found the ribbon and pulled at the bow gently. With careful fingers she managed to find the taped edges of the paper and slowly unwrapped her gift. She wondered excitedly what it might be. She didn't dare shake it for fear of breaking something. The only clue she had to go on was that he's said she'd be able to see it so that indicated light of some sort. As the paper fell from her hands she felt the edges of the present. From touch alone Rose decided it was a box, possibly decorated with some sort of design. Anticipation fluttered in her stomach. What did the box contain and how did she open it?

"Here, let me." The Doctor's hands brushed her fingers as he took the item from her. In the dark came a distinct click as a hidden button was pressed. In the blackness she could see a dim light coming from her present.

"You open it the rest of the way," insisted the Doctor, whilst placing the box back into her hands.

Rose held onto it as if it were a priceless treasure. It wasn't the first gift he'd bought her. Her bedroom on the TARDIS held proof of that. Perhaps it was the darkness playing with her mind or perhaps she was reading more into his generosity then she should, but this gift from the Doctor felt different. She couldn't work out quite why, it just was.

"You going to open that anytime soon or are you waiting for sunrise," teased the Doctor.

Rose gave him a nervous laugh in return before returning her attention at the box again. _Well there's only one way to find out what it is, _she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid. At once a prism of light radiated from the item inside, filling the room with its brilliance. At first the light nearly blinded her, but as her eyes adjusted she could see it was trapped within an intricately carved bottle that looked as if it might be made of crystal.

"It's beautiful, Doctor," she breathed. "What is it?"

"I got this when we went to Zengardari. The monks there called it 'Life's soul' because they believe we all have souls that shine brightly within us, just like this, and guide us through life. The actual light comes from a natural mineral found on that planet. It's not alive or sentient, but there are caves full of it. I thought …" He paused for a moment.

In the glorious light she could not miss the indecision in his face. Obviously he was debating over whether to tell her something or not. Encouraging him, she asked, "Thought what, Doctor?"

He suddenly leaned forward and placed an affectionate kiss to her brow. "I saw this and thought of you," he admitted. "You came into my life when I was shrouded in darkness. I think even the TARDIS may have eventually given up on me - I was so lost. But then you were there and my despair lessened. You shine so brightly, Rose that I want … no, I always need you with me, to guide me, and I guess my soul, if I have one."

Rose sat and listened to the Doctor's words in stunned silence. A man like the Doctor wasn't one to share his feelings; yet there he was, openly admitting them. To hear him speak of how much he appreciated being with her, filled her heart with joy. It wasn't the three little words that every girl likes to hear from the man she loves. Rose did not care about that. She'd had men enough in the past that had used them, and they had ended up as empty promises. What the Doctor had said went beyond a simple 'I love you.' His words meant forever and so much more.

"Rose?"

Rose raised her face to meet the Doctor's entrancing gaze. There was so much she wanted to say to him in return, yet nothing seemed to fit this moment. To her embarrassment, all she could blurt out was, "I didn't get you a present."

Instead of laughing at her, his countenance became serious. Lifting one hand, he cupped Rose's cheek, enjoying the pink that flushed there and the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. "If there is no joyous way to give a festive gift, give love away," he said softly. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he explained further. "It's a quote by an unknown person, but definitely from around your century or perhaps the one before. So many people saying important things, one loses track every now and then."

"It's lovely."

"It is. But it fits with what I was saying before, too. You don't have to give me anything, Rose, because you already do. Everyday since you came aboard the TARDIS you've given me the gift of yourself." He was so close to her now. His heightened senses immediately picked up on her wildly beating heart and the intoxicating smell of her desire. She was everything to him, a precious creature that was exquisite in both mind and body. The universe would mean nothing to him if he could not have her forever. "You take care of me. You make me want to live and believe in myself again. You, Rose. Beautiful and selfless, warm of heart and so very brave. You do all this for me and so much more everyday.

Rose suddenly found it hard to breathe as the Doctor's fingers caressed her face and his words sent delicious shivers through her body. She knew it was time to tell him how she felt. She closed what little gap lay between them, placing her arms around his neck. "It's very easy to do all those things when you love someone, Doctor," she proclaimed, hoping he would see the truth and deep emotion in her voice and her words. "But I want to give you more. I want to give you everything, including all of me."

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. Rose gasped at the passion she saw now unhidden within the blue depths.

"Rose, I changed my mind. I do want something from you."

Before Rose could speak the Doctor covered her lips with his own. This was no chaste kiss of first-time lovers. It was a kiss that spoke of longing and emotions held back for far too long. Their mouths met again and again as their tongues danced, the rhythm as old as time.

Rose found herself being pressed back against the bedding with the Doctor half atop of her, his weight reassuring yet incredibly arousing. In passionate bliss their hands explored, mouths teased, bit and soothed, as their bodies moved together. Clothes deemed unwanted were thrown to lie where they landed. As Rose and the Doctor claimed each other, the rainbow lights of the 'Life's soul' surrounded them, the radiance reflecting across their naked bodies in a celebration of pure glorious colour.

Later, after they had escaped and were back on the TARDIS, the Doctor led Rose to his bedroom, to his bed. Rose took him within her once more, and they promised each other forever once again with their words and actions and with their life's souls.


End file.
